hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour
The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour is a 60-minute package show produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1976 for ABC Saturday mornings. It marked the first new installments of the cowardly canine since 1973, and contained the following segments: * The Scooby-Doo Show: An unofficial continuation of Scooby Doo Where Are You! * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder Production The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour debuted on September 11, 1976. After two months, an additional 30 minutes were added to the hourlong series (to accommodate repeats of the first two CBS seasons of Scooby Doo Where Are You!), becoming the 90-minute Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show, which is how it remained from December 4, 1976, to September 3, 1977. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained an inferior laugh track created by the studio. Episode list ;High Rise Hair Raiser / Everyone Hyde! (September 11, 1976): When the gang runs short on money, Shaggy and Fred Jones take jobs on a construction site, and the gang again encounters 'supernatural' hijinks. A villain plans to turn everyone into "Mr. Hydes" if his ransom is not paid. ; The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost / What Now, Lowbrow? (September 18, 1976): While traveling to a fiesta, the gang encounters an Aztec haunting. Scooby-Doo and the gang team up with Blue Falcon and Dynomutt to take on Lowbrow, a stupid crook who wants to increase his intelligence. ; The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul / The Great Brain...Train Robbery (September 25, 1976): Scooby-Doo and the gang meet a ghostly alligator on their visit to an old couple in a swamp. This episode also introduces Scooby's cousin, Scooby-Dum. A crook dares officials to stop him from stealing a train. ; Watt a Shocking Ghost / The Day and Night Crawler (October 2, 1976): When the Mystery Machine runs out of gas near a snowy ghost town, the gang discover a real 'ghost'--the spirit of a vanished electrical worker seeking revenge. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt face a super-brained criminal...who also happens to be in the body of a worm. ;The Headless Horseman of Halloween / The Harbor Robber (October 9, 1976): When the son of one of the guests disappears at a costume party in Sleepy Hollow, the gang find themselves with another mystery on their hands. Criminal Fishface plans to rob an oil tanker. ; Scared a Lot in Camelot / Sinister Symphony (October 16, 1976): The gang encounters a hostile knight and Merlin the wizard on their visit to a castle. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt must face down Manyfaces, a notorious master of disguises, but their attempts are hindered by the villain's modus operandi and the eponymous tune, which makes anyone who hears it fall asleep. ; The Harum Scarum Sanitarium / Don't Bug Superthug (October 23, 1976): While stranded overnight near a sinister-looking Sanatorium, the gang uncovers the mystery of a ghostly mad doctor roaming the hallways. A crook creates a metallic exoskeleton. ; The No-Faced Zombie Chase Case / Factory Recall (October 30, 1976): In a toy factory, Scooby and the others are haunted at every turn by a faceless zombie and a gorilla. During a robbery, Mr. Cool picks up Blue Falcon's dropped communicator and poses as an ally to convince him that Dynomutt needs to come in for a repair job—a repair job that will turn the Dog Wonder's loyalty to his companion upside down. ; Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo / The Queen Hornet (November 6, 1976): A concert by an old friend (voiced by Micky Dolenz, formerly of the Monkees) encounters trouble when the band plays a song based on an old voodoo chant, leading the gang into a mystery involving zombies, voodoo, and a witch doctor. Dynomutt and Blue Falcon fight the Queen Hornet, a female criminal who controls bees. ; A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground / The Wizard of Ooze (November 13, 1976): Scooby and the gang enter a town haunted by demons locked underground a century ago. A villain plans to reroute a nearby swamp into Big City, and Scooby and the gang must team up with Dynomutt and Blue Falcon to stop him. ; A Bum Steer for Scooby / Tin Kong (November 20, 1976): Out west, Scooby and the gang encounter a Native American ghost. A metallic gorilla causes mayhem in Big City. ; There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark / The Awful Ordeal with the Head of Steel (November 25, 1976): Someone has brought a frozen shark creature back to life using magic, or so it seems until the gang dive into the case. Dynomutt and Blue Falcon combat a vengeful masked enemy who wants them and several important officials of the town. ; Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew? / The Blue Falcon vs. The Red Vulture (November 27, 1976): A scientific expedition to a sunken ship is haunted by the ship's captain and two sea monsters. The Blue Falcon squares off against a bird-themed villain. ; The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback / The Injustice League of America (December 4, 1976): A team's star quarterback disappears just after a victory, and the gang must tackle a skeletal football player threatening doom. Several of Blue Falcon's rogues' gallery team up to take revenge on him and the Dog Wonder, but their plans do not go as they expect. ; The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man / Lighter Than Air Raid (December 11, 1976): When the Mystery Machine crashes in front of an ice cream factory, the gang discover three Neopolitan phantoms scaring everyone away. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt square off against the Blimp, a supervillain who uses radio and TV signals to inflate his victims to grotesque sizes. ; The Spirits of '76 / The Prophet Profits (December 18, 1976): On a visit to one of Shaggy's relatives, the gang encounters ghosts from the Revolutionary War period. A TV 'prophet' begins a sinister scheme to swindle money with his caused predictions...until Blue Falcon introduces Dynomutt as a rival swami. Comics Marvel Comics published a series of comic books featuring Scooby-Doo and Dynomutt in the late 1970s. Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index